


Number 2.

by Derek_the_Dalek



Series: 50 Things about Derek Hale [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Pack Movie Nights, Pizza, Superman - Freeform, ironman - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-11 08:26:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2061054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Derek_the_Dalek/pseuds/Derek_the_Dalek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>2.	He doesn’t like Superman, says he’s too perfect and his weakness isn’t available enough or something. He does, however, love Ironman.</p><p> </p><p>XoXoXoXo</p><p>Whoop, here it is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Number 2.

**2.** **He doesn't like Superman, says he’s too perfect and his weakness isn't available enough or something. He does, however, love Iron man.**

 

Scott threw himself down on the leather sofa. The Pack was having a movie night and he was itching to see that new Superman movie. Stiles, however, disagreed. “Scott we’re watching the Iron man trilogy. Robert Downey Jr, man come on.” Scott refused to admit he was pouting. “But why,” he wasn't _whining_ , dammit, he just wanted to see Superman. “Everyone loves Superman.” Erica, Lydia, Allison and Danny had nodded when Stiles had mentioned RDJ but Boyd and Jackson were definitely on Scott’s side. Except Boyd and Jackson (and Scott for that matter) were completely whipped and would do anything that their respective partners wanted them to do. Isaac just wanted to watch a movie. Though he did prefer Marvel over DC.

 

“Derek doesn’t like Superman.”

 

…

..

…

 

“What?”

 

 

 Stile stuck his head out from the kitchen where he and Derek were sorting out the pizzas. “Derek doesn’t like Superman. He likes Iron man. Put the first Iron man on Scott.” Scott does as he’s told grudgingly as Stiles and Derek came out of the kitchen, Derek balancing six boxes of extra-large pizza, Stiles carrying five bottles of 2 litre drinks.

 

Lydia was the only one to notice the small smile on Derek’s face that was directed at the back of Stiles’ head. Obviously, Iron man isn't the only thing Derek likes.


End file.
